Strawberry
by breaking jasmine
Summary: BLADES OF GLORY. ChazzXJimmy. Slash. Katie thinks theres something more going on. Jimmy isn't sure. Lipgloss kisses.


[Disclaimer; I don't own Blades of Glory. I don't own Katie. I don't own Chazz or Jimmy. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about them. -wistful sigh-

Authors note;; This is my first posted fanfiction ever. Please be gentle. Not Even though I made Katie be a homophobe, does not mean I want your flames and insults. :) Comment, let me know what you think. Maybe I'll write more on this, but I'm not planning on it. It's not my most thought out peice of work, but the plot bunny was ripping my arm off, so I had to write it. If anyone really wants more on this, though, I'd be happy to write it. If you ask nicely.

That is all.

Jasmine.

_'I can't stand the way you look at him!' _Katie had shrieked. And Jimmy didn't understand what she meant. So she explained. _'He's more than your "brother", Jimmy, and it's sick what you're doing! Just sick!' _After those words, the first woman that he'd ever kissed left Jimmy standing in the middle of the cabin living room, looking shocked, confused, and hurt.

The way he looked at Chazz? How did he look at him that was any different from how he'd always looked at the older man? What had he done wrong? What was sick about the relationship he had with Chazz? They hung out just like any other friends would. If she thought that he and Chazz had THAT kind of relationship, then he had no idea where that assumption had come from.

Later that evening, The Chazz found his partner in crime sniffling on his bunk, clutching one of those satanic looking teddybears.

"Er...MacElroy?" He asked uncertainly, feeling like maybe he should turn around and flee. He wasn't very good with pretty ladies and their waterworks.

Jimmy didn't respond though, and that made him anxious, and...overprotective. There was a strange tightening in his chest as he growled out, "What happened Jimmy? And who did it?"

The blonde looked up at him then, and said in a shakey voice, (his nose was clogged from crying as well, and he was sure Chazz would laugh at him, but he didn't care.) "Katie. She b-broke up with me because...sh-she thinks that..."

He was sure, at first, that he could say it. Now, Jimmy wasn't so positive. Because now that the older skater was standing in front of him, he wasn't entirely certain that he knew what he felt anymore.

"_She_ thinks what?" The growl in Chazz's voice hadn't dissappeared yet. He felt himself shake. What was wrong with him? So Katie had made Jimmy cry. Who hadn't? He cried more than any _chick _he'd ever met in his life. And he was Chazz Michael Michaels for godsake. He'd had to tell a lot of chicks that he didn't want to father their children. It tended to cause some tears.

Jimmy's cheeks colored a pretty red and he sat up, still holding onto that ugly ass bear for dear life. "She thinks that I...that you and I...that I look at you...that I...like you..."

Chazz felt his stomach lurch. He knew that his face had drained of all blood and he was probably as pale as a ghost now. And of course, the blonde idiot took it as disgust.

"But I don't! I really don't! It's not like that! You're my best friend and we skate and that's all because men don't LIKE other men and I _know _that!" Jimmy explained quickly, nodding his head.

The other man simply blinked. "Dude, what are you talking about? 'Men don't like other men like that'? What about Coach and Jesse? They're down with tastin' the rainbow and you don't mind _them_. What's _wrong _with you?" Chazz snapped.

It was Jimmy's turn to simply blink and stare now. He stuttered at him for a moment before he finally said, "That's not what I meant. I just meant that you and I..." He bit his glossy lip and tasted strawberry, as opposed to his favorite flavor, blueberry.

"You and I, what, MacElroy?" Chazz crossed his arms and glared down at him.

"We're not GAY, Chazz. You're not into dudes, remember? You're a SEX ADDICT." He said defensively, starting to feel more nervous as the conversation went on. He didn't want this. Jimmy didn't want to fight with his partner, his brother, his best friend...

..his soulmate.

"Whatever you tell yourself to keep your mind unbottled and help yourself sleep at night, Princess." Chazz said, and he turned to leave their shared bedroom.

Jimmy sat, stunned once again, for the second time that day. Princess, he'd called him. But he hadn't spat it at him like he had the night they'd spent in jail together. It sounded like a term of endearment, but said in a way that implied his partners misery.

Much like his own.

The blonde figure skater scrambled out of the bottom bunk and through the bedroom door. "Chazz," Jimmy said, stumbling into the living room, where Chazz sat on the couch, feet up on the coffee table (Coach would have his head if he saw him).

The dark haired skater turned to look at him, his face blank. Jimmy winced at the cold eyes staring back at him. He wasn't used to this. Chazz was usually light and amusing and he never said anything that made sense and he _liked _that damnit. Not this hurt, betrayed Chazz, one that made him feel like he'd done something horrible.

And maybe he had. He had lied. Told Chazz he didn't feel anything when he felt everything for his partner and nothing for his girlfriend.

Jimmy circled the couch and stood infront of Chazz, biting his lip, again tasting strawberry. He wondered vaguely if the lipgloss would bother Chazz, right before he sat down in his partners lap and leaned forward, bringing their lips together for the first, and definately not the last time.

Chazz pulled away after a few moments and licked his own lips. Jimmy stared at him with a questioning look, uncertainty in his eyes.

"MacElroy, is that strawberry lipgloss?"

The blonde nodded.

Chazz growled and leaned back in for more.

[The End

[Thanks to my BFF Candace for helping me name this fic. 3


End file.
